


The Alternative Leg Wax

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [7]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan asks Phil to wax his legs for him but he needs to get his upper thigh except this time Dan isn’t wearing anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alternative Leg Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Leg Wax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064777) by [alixinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity). 



> Based on a tumblr prompt.

“Dan, are you sure about this?” Phil called, uncertainty rushing through him as he looked in confusion at the wax strips that fell out of the box, and onto the towel covered sofa

“It’ll be fine Phil; I trust you won’t fuck up.” Dan replied reassuringly, his voice echoing through the house from his bedroom. “I’ll just be a second, so get things ready.” Phil nodded to himself; they were filming this, but the older man hadn’t yet turned the camera on.  He couldn’t help but to giggle to himself at the hole his friend and housemate had dug himself into; instead of simply apologizing for a late video, he had instead promised something torturous if he didn’t upload it in time. In true Dan like fashion, the video was uploaded late; generally due to the younger man’s inapt skill at procrastinating.

“Phil can you go fetch that old towel from downstairs?” Dan’s shout echoed into the living room, making the older man roll his eyes affectionately as he went downstairs to fetch the towel that had been sitting half dead in the corner of their laundry room for the past six months.  When he returned to the living room, Phil was surprised to see that Dan had finally emerged from his hiding place in his bedroom. Phil also took a moment to eye up his friends pale skinny legs; focusing slightly on the towel wrapped around the top of the younger man’s thighs with a cushion clutched in his lap. Shaking his head slightly, the older man chastised himself for the lusty thoughts he had towards his completely straight and uninterested friend.

 

Spreading the old towel out underneath Dan’s right leg, Phil was about to press one of the wax-strips to the younger man’s calf when Dan exclaimed, “I think we should start with the thigh first, get it over and done with.” Nodding along with his friend’s idea, Phil took a breath slightly as he moved to place the strip just about the younger man’s knee.

“Higher.” Phil shifted the strip up an inch, again about to press it against the skin when Dan spoke again, practically whispering, “Higher.” The older looked up into his best friends face, frowning as he watched Dan biting his lip in an almost seductive manner.

“If I go higher, you’re gonna have to remove the towel. Don’t worry I won’t look at your boxers.” Phil joked. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head as Dan smirked, raising his eyebrows slightly before moving the pillow that had been hiding his crotch from view, and pulling the towel open. Instead of the boxers which he had been expecting, Phil was greeted with the sight of Dan completely naked and fully hard.

 

“I…Ugh. I… Dan, what are you doing?” Phil blushed; being a gentleman as he tried to look anywhere else, despite wanting nothing more than to just stare at his best friend in all of his naked beauty.

“What does it look like I’m doing Phil,” the younger man practically purred the name on his lips, as he reached out and clasped his hand around the back of the older man’s neck, pulling the willing man in to a passionate kiss. They both moaned into the kiss, hands roaming the other’s body as they finally allowed themselves to truly explore the other.

“This isn’t some joke right? You’re not gonna suddenly put this on YouTube right?” Phil asked, pulling away from the kiss, his hands remaining on Dan’s hips.

“The camera’s not even on Phil, I just honestly didn’t know how else to tell you how I felt.” Dan pulled the older man back towards him, making it so that they were both lying on the sofa. Phil instantly began kissing the younger man again, his lips slowly moving down towards the brunette’s overly sensitive neck.

 

“This isn’t going to be a onetime thing right?” Phil asked, as he stopped the torture that he had been afflicting on Dan’s neck; instead he began working his way down the younger man’s body, peppering it with kisses.

“Defiantly not just a onetime thing,” Dan moaned as he felt the older man kiss his hipbone, before taking his hard member in his mouth. The wax strips laying completely forgotten behind them.


End file.
